


Making you earn my submission

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Against the Wall - Freeform, Creampie, Defiant - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Forced begging, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, I'll be a good girl, Mutual Orgasm, Please let me cum, Rape, Screenplay/Script Format, back talk, bratty, dubcon, f4m - Freeform, pinned down, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] Making you earn my submission [Dubcon] [Rape]play [Switch]y but truly [Fsub] [Bratty] [Back Talk] [Wet pussy] [Dirty talk] [Fingering] [Against the wall] [Pinned  down] [Defiant] [Forced begging] [Please let me cum] [I'll be a good girl] [Creampie] [Mutual Orgasm]
Kudos: 3





	Making you earn my submission

\- - -

Overview: You’re a strong, self-assured submissive who knows her worth. You’ve arranged to play out a “Dom meets new sub for the first time” scene with your Dom, but you just happen to be feeling particularly bratty today. So, when he starts things off on the wrong foot, you decide to see how far you can push him … 

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

(In disbelief) Wait, hang on. 

That’s it? 

No preamble, no seduction? 

Not even a little dirty talk? 

Just (sarcastically doing your best deep-voiced Dom impersonation) “Strip, slut.” 

[humorless chuckle] Ha ha, yeah … no. 

I’m sorry, but that whole instant submission thing? 

Yeah, doesn’t really work on me. 

[pause] 

Oh, I *am* submissive. 

I love to submit, and when I do, it is a truly beautiful thing. 

Trust me. 

But what so-called “Doms” like you don’t seem to understand is, 

submission is not just given away to any man who can bark an order. 

(Cockily, like you know you’re that bitch) My submission is a gift, and it has to be earned. 

And it’s going to take a lot more than “strip, slut” to earn it. 

You really want me to strip? 

(Switching to seductive, submissive voice) Ask nicely. 

Tell me that you can’t wait to see my body, that you’re dying to know what my curves look like without all this fabric in the way … 

Say you’re dying to touch me, tease me, taste me ... that you just have to get your hands on me … 

Show me how hard you get at just the thought of squeezing my breasts, teasing my nipples, working me up until I need you more than anything … 

(Leaning in, soft) Condition me to respond to your commands because I *know* that being obedient for you will lead to the hottest, roughest sex — and the biggest, hardest orgasm — of my life.

(Whispered) Earn me. 

(Back to normal voice) Well, not *me,* of course. 

I’m *obviously* leaving, because you clearly don’t have what I need. 

Don’t get me wrong, you’re hot. 

And if the pictures you sent were actually you, you’ve got a *spectacular* dick. 

Like, congratulations on that, truly. Very aesthetically pleasing, which is rarer than you might think. 

But ... unfortunately for us both, you just don’t have that … true Dom energy … I’m looking for. 

It’s a shame, really. I was looking forward to this. 

Call me if you want tips on how to do this Dominant thing the right way next time. 

Maybe I can save your next poor sub some disappointment. 

[walking sounds] 

[door slam sound] [he’s blocking the door]

(Skeptical, but not at all afraid) What … exactly … 

do you think you’re doing? 

Oh no, you had your chance with me, and you managed to ruin it in five seconds flat. 

Now let me … 

[surprised gasp] [struggle sounds as he pins you to the wall] 

(Breathy) This isn’t what I meant, dude. 

Did you not hear everything I just said? 

[pause] 

… Well, maybe I’m not struggling because you’re twice my size? 

I may be a lot of things, but dumb isn’t … (trailing off)

[he flips up your skirt, asks if you wore sexy underwear for him]

(Turned on, but trying (and failing) to disguise it) No, I didn’t put on special panties for you. 

I put on special panties because I was *supposed* to be meeting a hot Dom with a spectacular cock … 

but I got you instead. 

So if you’ll just put my skirt back down, I’d like to gooo — oh! [“go” turns into a moan]

[wet sounds: he starts rubbing your clit through your panties] 

Mmmmm … that does feel good … 

But … not because it’s you … 

Just .. the feeling of lace against my clit … it’s so … 

[wet sounds: he moves your panties to the side and starts fingering you] 

No, don’t … 

[moans]

(Breathy) Okay, fine, push my panties to the side ... 

But if you rip them I’m going to be so pissed. 

Do you have any idea how long it takes to find a comfortable thong? 

(Between moans) Plus … good lingerie … is expensive … 

and my last asshole Dom made a habit … of ripping my panties … 

so these are my last good pair.

[dirty talk as he fingers you: feel free to improv or follow the suggestions below]

Oh god … yes … just like that … god, your fingers feel so good … that’s it … 

[gasp/groan/giggle as he finds your spot] 

(Playfully, like you’re trying to get a rise out of him) Oh … yes … I am very wet ...

… but, again … that has nothing to do with you … 

It’s just a conditioned response from all the other times I’ve been pinned against a wall … and fingered … 

by other … 

*better* … 

Doms. 

[wet sounds stop] 

(Frustrated/whiny) No, don’t stop, I was just ... 

[belt sounds]

(Relieved) Oh, thank god. 

Wait, hang on, just let me get these off … 

[gasp/squeal] [struggle sounds as he pins you underneath him] 

[wet sounds: he starts to fuck you] 

Oh god … 

Fuck, those pictures actually *were* you … 

Damn, your cock feels even better than I’d imagined. 

But … you know … 

a lot of guys … with beautiful cocks … 

have no idea how to use them …

They think the size will do all the work for them … 

Are you ... one of those guys? 

[wet sounds speed up as he fucks you harder]

[moaning/groaning]

Oh! 

Okay, no. 

You’re clearly not … 

[dirty talk as he fucks you: improv or follow the suggestions]

Damn, that’s going so deep … you feel so good … I love the noises you make as you pound in and out of my tight little pussy … god, that’s hot … yes, just like that … don’t stop … 

(Trying your hardest to still be bratty, but failing) You want me to tell you whose pussy this is? 

Ummmm … it’s … mine? 

[wet sounds stop, he stops]

Ugh! Fine, okay, it’s yours! 

[wet sounds resume as he starts fucking you again]

It’s yours … my pussy belongs to you … yes ...

[he asks if you’re sorry you tried to leave earlier]

Yes, I’m sorry I tried to leave … 

I clearly got the wrong impression about you. 

Maybe this could work out after all … 

That is … if you can make me cum … 

What was that? 

Beg? 

You want me to beg you … 

Oh … 

(Using up the last of your bratty energy) No, I don’t think I’m quite desperate enough to beg for you yet. 

[fucking stops] 

(Surprised) What … ? 

[whine] Not again … oh, come on … 

(Desperate) Really? 

(Giving up) Ugh, fine! 

Please? 

(Rambly, needy) Please don’t stop fucking me … please make me cum … I promise I’ll be a good girl for you for you if you just don’t stop … 

[fucking starts again, harder] 

Oh, god, yes.

[apologetic, pleading dirty talk: improv or follow the suggestions]

Yes, I’m sorry I was rude … I’m sorry for being such a brat … god, your cock feels so good … I won’t do it again, I promise … Yes, I’ve learned my lesson … You’re my Dom … You own this pussy … Yes, I promise I’ll be a good girl for you … I’ll be your good girl … 

[he asks if you’re going to cum] 

Yes, I’m about to cum. Are you gonna cum, too? 

Can we please cum together? Yeah? 

[begging until you orgasm: improv or follow suggestions] 

Please, please let me come ... I promise I’ll be good for you if you just let me cum all over your cock … Please, I need to feel you come inside my pussy … 

[orgasm]

[Afterglow: Panting, catching your breath, saying thank you, whatever feels natural]

Oh, wow. 

You were right, Sir. 

Pretending to be strangers *is* hot. 

(Laughing) I’m sorry! 

I didn’t know what to expect, and when you started out in ultra-Dom mode I just couldn’t help myself. 

Yeah, yeah, I know I’m a brat. 

But I’m your brat. 

[some short, sweet kissing sounds]

Wait, hang on …

(Realizing he ended up ripping your panties) Oh, what the hell? Again?! 

You ripped my last good thong as *punishment*?? 

(Playfully) Okay, that’s it ... 

Now I’m really leaving.

\- - -

_This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, **please contact me.** Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement._

\- - -


End file.
